The present invention relates to a solenoid valve comprising a valve component and a solenoid component including a plunger connected to a piston which is arranged in the valve component housing connected to a support.
In known solenoid valves of this kind the valve component and the solenoid component are separate parts which are combined to form a unit. The solenoid component has a plunger positioned on an amature. The plunger is guided in the vicinity of its two ends in a respective bearing and penetrates into a yoke that, at the end facing the valve component, is sealed by a seal and positioned in the coil. At its lower end, the coil is sealed by a further seal relative to a magnetic ground element (back iron) of the valve component. The back iron or magnetic ground element is sealed by a further seal relative to the housing of solenoid component. Finally, between a plug part of the solenoid component and the solenoid component housing a further seal is provided. Due to the plurality of seals as well as the required bearings for the plunger, the solenoid valve is of a complicated construction and is thus accordingly rather expensive. The plurality of seals also results in the solenoid valve being relatively large. Its mounting is also complicated and expensive. Finally, the solenoid component housing is comprised of metal and must therefore be galvanized at the exterior in order to prevent corrosion. This corrosion treatment requires additional working steps and further increases the costs of manufacturing the solenoid valve.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a solenoid valve of this kind such that it is comprised of only a few components and can be produced with minimal cost and minimal mounting expenditure as well as a minimal constructive size.